Misaki's Medicine
by TheGreatMustache
Summary: What will happen if Misaki drank Aphrodisiac? Type of medicine that can make someone who drank it aroused.


**A/N: **My first lemon and story. Hope you'll enjoy! ~ And, I hope it won't be deleted .w. No flames, please. However, constructive criticism is always welcomed.

**Warnings: **Lemon and Yaoi. Boy x Boy love. Don't like it? Then stop reading and get out.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junj****ō Romantica or its character. I only own this. **

**Summary: **What will happen if Misaki drank Aphrodisiac? (Type of medicine that can make someone who drank it aroused.) Lemon, of course.

"Usagi-san, s-stop it," Misaki attempted to stop Usagi. Usagi, being himself, chuckled deeply and nipped Misaki's ear. The latter bit his lip, trying hard not to moan and growled. He turned around and frowned at the taller man.

"Don't you know when to stop?" he grunted, scowling. Usagi smirked and shrugged.

"I ran out of Misaki," he smirked and pulled the younger man closer to him, kissed his lip and nibbled his bottom lip. Misaki blushed beet red and shook his head.

"L-like hell, we just did _it _a while ago…" Misaki panted.

"Tsk, tsk. That's not enough, Misaki," Usagi pointed out and licked Misaki's neck. Misaki bailed his fists and pushed Usagi.

"Usagi-san! Stop! I still have school, so just heat the food. It's in the refrigerator," he said, pushing his way away from the author. He wore his clothes, tied his tie and opened the door.

"Misaki…" Usagi muttered, "Itterashai*," he whispered in his ear, huskily.

He blinked, flushing lightly, "I-ittekimasu**," he mumbled and went outside.

When he was outside, Misaki snickered and rolled his eyes. _'Taku, when will he learn to stop?' _he thought, grumbling to himself. He found himself in front of the School in no time and went inside with a sigh.

With the time passing by quickly, Misaki was at home already. He stuck his head first, peering around.

"You… What are you doing?" Usagi asked, raising his brow.

"Wha-" Misaki squeaked, surprised by Usagi. _'Damn, thought he wasn't here. Ahh, sorry, my lovely butt. Looks like you will be sore all week or so,' _he thought and sighed.

"Hm? Don't be too surprise to see me, Misaki," he smirked. "But, I'll pass that away for now. I thought you might be thirsty and hungry after your School, so I bought you these," he said, showing the pie he bought and an orange juice.

"Eh?" Misaki frowned; this was not Usagi-san like. He shrugged, leaving the thought. He gladly accepted the food, muttering a 'thanks' and went to sit on the chair in the Kitchen. Meanwhile, Usagi, with his chin on his palm, smirked at Misaki. Ahh, he might have a sexy day today.

When Misaki finished his treat, he went to clean the mess he left on the table and sat on the couch with Usagi.

"Usagi-san, what did you do today?" he asked, opening the T.V.

"Ah, Aikawa went to see me…"

"Dammit Usagi-san, don't tell me you haven't finished your story again?" he sighed and Usagi shrugged. _'Ah… When will the effect take over him?' _he thought, smirking.

"Why are you smirking now, baka Usagi," Misaki frowned, standing up. "Anyway, I gotta take a shower first," he said but soon fell on Usagi when the latter pulled him down under him.

"Wha-? What is it now?" he struggled against Usagi.

"We haven't finished this morning, Misaki…" Usagi said huskily, nipping Misaki's ear and running his hand on Misaki's body. He felt Misaki twitched under him and smirked even more.

"Ah~ Looks like it's taking its effect now," he muttered to himself.

"W-what are you talking abou—Ha, ngh..." Misaki moaned and shifted. _'Fuck, why am I feeling so horny right now? Nggh, I want Usagi's big huge cock in my tight hole,' _his eyes widened at his thought and shook his head. Damn.

"Misaki? What's wrong?" Usagi pretended not to know and tilted his head innocently.

"N-nothing... Just," he bit his lip keeping his moans from going out his mouth. "Feeling…Weird," he admitted.

"Hm? Maybe you're sick? Anyway, I forgot I have something to do…" Usagi said, standing up, smirking. The latter went to his room with Suzuki-san leaving Misaki behind.

"W-what? W-wait, Usagi…san," he mumbled to himself and shifted. "Damn, what's wrong with me?" he groaned.

Thirty minutes had passed and our little Misaki is getting hornier. He bit his lips. He decided that he couldn't take it anymore and went to Usagi's room after all the thinking whether he wants to get fuck or not. He knocked on Usagi's door, his hands in front of his bulge. Usagi opened the door, smirking inside and tilted his head.

"Yes, Misaki?" he asked.

"Etto… Erm, well… You see… I… I…" he trailed off, not knowing what to say and on top of that blushing so hard that he can beat the color of the tomato. His bulge got bigger seeing Usagi. He bit his bottom lip, pointing towards his bulge.

"Hm? What do you want me to do, Misaki?" Usagi teased, leaning on the door.

"U-Usagi-san, you know damn well what I want you to do," he glared at the older man.

"Huh? But I'm afraid I don't, Misaki~" he teased. Misaki, not being able to take it anymore glared at him and wrapped his arms around the smoker's neck.

"Usagi-san… I want you to fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk. I want that big—no, huge tasty cock of yours inside my tight eager hole. I want you to fuck me. I love that cock, Usagi-san. Please~ Fuck me~ or if you want, I can just ride that lovely cock of yours, Usagi-san~" Misaki mewled, grinding his cock against Usagi's. Usagi's eyes widened at the response of the used to be so innocent Misaki. He felt his cock twitched at every work Misaki said and growled, holding Misaki's hips.

"Misaki~ Fuck… You don't know how long I've been longing for those words~" he said and shoved Misaki on the bed and sucking his neck.

"A-ahh~" Misaki wrapped his arms around the bigger man's neck, still grinding his hips. He continued mewling and started to remove Usagi's clothes.

"Dammit, Usagi-san. Why do you have to wear these many clothes," he mumbled. Usagi grunted in return and lick his neck and opened Misaki's polo. He continued to lick Misaki's body and sucked his nipple while playing with the other.

"O-oh!~ A-aah, Usagi-san~ Fuck me already. Stop teasing…" he said and groped Usagi's erection. Usagi groaned and shoved Misaki on top of him.

"Baby, I want you to ride me like you said," he said. Misaki nodded his head and opened his zipper sexily and slowly, it was painful. Usagi groaned and removed his own pants and boxers. He was about to take the lube when Misaki stopped him.

"It's no fun if you use the lube, right?" he smirked and licked the top of Usagi's member, making the latter moan. Misaki, satisfied with the answer licked the member and sucked it. He deep-throated Usagi and teased the tip.

"Misaki… I want you now, baby. Suck it," he said and showed Misaki his three fingers. Misaki happily sucked them, while looking at Usagi with his eyes filled with lust. Usagi pulled them out, feeling that it was ready. He spread Misaki's legs and entered him with his first finger.

"Ahh~ Yes..~" Misaki replied and grinded his hips. Usagi putted the second finger in and started the scissoring process. Misaki groaned a bit but pretty much used to it. Usagi pushed the third and last finger in and started to push it in and out. He smirked, knowing the hole and Misaki like the back of his hand and soon found Misaki's prostate.

"Oh~ Fuck, yes! Usagi-san, there! Put your cock in now! Please~ I need you, Usagi-san," Misaki mewled and removed the fingers and putted Usagi's cock inside him. Usagi moaned and supported Misaki at first until Misaki got used to it.

"Hmm~ Usagi-san, your cock the largest and tastiest cock I've tasted~" he said.

"Misaki… Whatever you do, you look so damn fuckable. Ah, Misaki... Yes, ngh~" he moaned. Misaki thrusted his hips and moaned. He continued thrusting in and out of Usagi's long cock, hitting his prostate all the time. Usagi felt the hole starting to get tighter.

"A-ahh~ Usagi-san, I'm gonna cum soon~" he said.

"Fuck, babe. We'll come together~" he said and shoved Misaki on the bed and thrusted harder, deeper and faster.

"Ahh~ Ohh, fuck, faster, Usagi-san.~ Harder!~" he moaned and Usagi complied without complaints.

"Misaki, I'm gonna cum, baby," he said and pumped Misaki's dick. Misaki couldn't take all the pleasure and felt himself cumming.

"Ah!~ Usagi-san!~" he moaned and Usagi seeing his lover cum in a sexy way, came too.

"I love you, Misaki~" Usagi said.

"I… Love you too, Usagi-san," Misaki replied. Usagi waited for the usual 'Maybe' or 'Perhaps' but seeing there was none, he smiled and kissed Misaki and slept.

Soon, the lovers cuddled and slept peacefully.

… Well, that was until Misaki woke up.

**A/N: **Sorry for the sucky lemon and ending! It was my first time writing so please forgive me! Hope you liked it and review please! It will help me know what I need to improve. Well, if there's no review that just meant that I can't write lemon… TwT And I haven't proof-read it. Too lazy for that w


End file.
